This invention relates to alignment fixtures and more particularly, fixtures for aligning graphics on painted surfaces.
In the manufacture of complex components having painted surfaces, such as automobile quarter panels, motorcycle gas tanks and the like, it is common practice to apply graphics which must be properly aligned on a repeatable basis. Prior art methods of aligning such graphics included, for example, templates, magnetic and adhesive stencils, scribing, pens, pencils, paint and alignment fixtures. However, these methods were not wholly satisfactory because they required contact with the painted surfaces, were time consuming, and could not easily be conformed to variable part surfaces. Moreover, common methods such as scribing are difficult to see on a black or dark surface and are often covered by the graphics, such as decals.